Top: Health
Welcome to the current list of the monsters with the highest life by stats. 'TOP HEALTH' #Dunn Ra / Mephisto - 46,446 #Sergeant Hull Head - 46,434 #Clipeum - 45,541 #Fatid - 45,239 #Soul Hugger / Santerion - 44,636 #Koralle Brutalis / Rubellus - 44,335 #Eisul / Yedra - 43,430 #Francine Frank / Treetopog - 43,128 #Igursus - 42,525 #Lamia / Yimburbur - 42,224 #Warmaster Remntar / Inquisitor Fulmen - 42,223 #Warmaster Elvira / Kronxian Guard - 41,922 #Oikawa / Olnir / Warmaster Babari / Warmaster Barbael - 41,319 #Cryotan / Saulot / Tankerion - 41,017 #Cain / Warmaster Thalassa / Grakon - 40,414 #Kronx / Ouros / PZ Ronin / Skull Rivera / Warmaster Ragnarok / Nisael - 40,112 #Urtikus - 39,208 #Gelotron / O'Reilly - 39,207 #Balor / Draghar / Grumpex / Mishka / Narok / Nabuline / Shannara's Bodyguard / Warmaster Gortak / Wildbird - 38,906 #Hookuai / Llum the Magical Matriarch / Wasper - 38,303 #Countess Flawless / Drakor / Hyperia / Igneus / Marquis De Flambe / Mop / Shademoon / The Baroness / Thetys' Bodyguard / Wangzhou / Warspellz / Warmaster Necromancer / Zorgon - 38,001 #Ursus / Saika - 37,700 #Alces' Bodyguard / Llum the Iron Leader / Samael the Plague Carrier / Voytek / - 37,699 #Gorg / Neobuki / Pierceid / Samael the Fever Scatterer / Volthar / Wickah- 37,096 #Cloud / Toshiro - 36,795 #Crabbydroid - 36,192 #Belbreath / Helgudin / Hercule / Holter's Bodyguard / Llum the Light of Freedom - 36,191 #Dr. Marihelson / Mirak / Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Warthak the Sunbringer / Warmaster Sherezar / Zombic - 35,890 #Gualgui / Silverleaf / Wyrmlad / Zenfira / Zizania - 35,588 Top Tanks (For Team War, PvP) 10) Hiroim The Tenacious Hiroim is a decent tank. He has access to a move that gives himself Taunt and Damage Mirror; this is efficient against high-damaging monsters (e.g. Kaih The Eradicator or Rador). Moreover, he has a skill that applies 100% Shield, while receiving Stun Immunity (Recommended using Life Runes to increase Shield Size). Last is his trait, Bulwark, which makes him strong against deniers. 9) Ouros One of the oldest tanks in monster legends. He is still, even after several years of release, one of the most unkillable monsters because of his Everest + Cho Oyu combo. These two skills can be useful because Everest applies Double life and Taunt and Cho Oyu applies Damage Mirror, so he can deal dmg even if he didn't get a turn. Also, his moves Manaslu (Regeneration), Lhotse (30% Shield) and Parbat (40% Shield) can contribute to this two-move combo. Remember to kill him quickly, because if he stays for too long, he might have a chance to unleash his special move, Global Stomp, which may potentially kill all of your team with just one hit. Overall, he's one of the best choices to have. 8) Cryotan The youngest kid in the Mountain family. Like Ouros, he is a good tank because of his skills. He can gain Shield + Taunt and Shield + Double Life. But one of his most dangerous moves is Euboea. This skill can apply Mega Freeze + 3 turn Death Countdown. This skill is useful and there's no need to explain why. His other signature move, Boösaule Montes, is very useful too. It can Freeze all enemies for 2 turns, leaving them vulnerable to a painful death. His special skill is also good. It's just like Ouros' special skill but it insta-kills only one enemy and also comes with an AoE Death Countdown. 7) Igursus Like Toshiro, he is an attacker, but with good health and a good team he can be used as a tank. His moves largely rely on dishing out heavy damage, and maybe Burn or Quicksand, but his main tank move, Vesuvius (Taunt and Skill Mirror), is very good. This skill is even more useful than Hiroim's skill, because it can reflect entire moves and the status effects that come with them. He is an effective attacker and also a very effective tank 6) Sergeant Hull Head This monster has the second highest Life stat in all of the ML universe so far, despite being a sack of bones and guns. He has a very wide variety of moves for self-support like 50% Shield, 50% Heal, Double Life, Torture Immunity and Fire Protection. He can apply Total Blind to all enemies and, he can apply Torture immunity to himself so he is hard to beat if you don't have a PER user. His trait can also block Resurrection, which means that the Sammy trio's Resurrection skills, Fatid's Ressurection skills, Metalisha's Resurrection skill and Undertaker's Resurrection skill are totally useless. 5) Francine Frank Boasting the 8th (as of writing) health stat and some great skills, she can be deadly. She can heal herself for 100%, give herself Double Life, and she can apply Taunt and 50% dmg Protection. But, the move Destructive Monstrosity is the skill that makes her so scary because it randomly applies Instant death, 3 turn Death Countdown, Shock, or Nightmares (depends on a little luck) 4) Koralle Brutalis Koralle Brutallis is a great Earth tank. Koralle is one of the few monsters that can use Mega Taunt, meaning that Koralle can receive ALL enemy attacks, including area attacks. Koralle even has a unique trait, which is Taunt, and a huge health stat, making this monster have the 6th highest life stat (well as of writing). Koralle also has a good movepool full of useful skills such as AoE and Single Quicksand + Daze and AoE Stun. And finally, Koralle has a great special, which heals itself by 100%, removes negative effects from itself, and applies Mega Taunt to itself. A very tough monster to beat. 3) Clipeum A Light machine created by Good Legion. He is the more advanced version of Koralle, due to him having a greater health stats than him (topping at number 3 on the list), immune to Stun, Bleed and Taunt trait, can use Mega Taunt with just 1 turn CD, and its movepool is full of useful skills that can support himself and also his allies with variety of positive effects (like Dmg Mirror, Evasion, Shield). He is even more resilient and more threatening than Koralle Brutalis. 2) Mephisto / Dunn Ra Both of them strive together in this slot as they have the highest life point in the game, start the battle with MegaTaunt to protect their allies from enemies attacks, and can reapplies MegaTaunt with protections to further improve their survivalbility. They also can throw serveral dangerous Torture Effects like Curse, Ignite to fend against the enemies. That is the reason they deserved SS+ tier and got this place. Actually, we have two number 1 here: 1) Santerion Our Forsken Santabot got his spot in 1st place with his phenomenal MegaTaunt and Artifact '''trait , '''which he can absorbs all enemies attacks forever in the battle, while also prevent himself from dangerous Control and Torture effects. He also had very great stats for a tank, can sustain himself with NER, Healing, Random Positive Effects to effectively protect his allies and also deal massive dmg to the opponent and Random Effects as extras. Overall, this big belly robot can be one of your best company and protection in your team. 1) Rubellus This Forsaken, insane Mushroom King had great stats for a Tank, one of the 2 monsters that had access to Taunt trait and SC : MegaTaunt, (the other being Eisul) and able to give Nature Protection to his allies, which make him a very effective meat shield for his allies. But that is not all, he can NER himself, give Normal and Botanophobic Shield to increase his survival capability, and able to inflict multiple Torture Effects. Overall, like Eisul, he is a Nature Tank that take it down is not an easy task, and he is well deserved in OP- tier. 1) Eisul Eisul is a great tank, and one of the rare Water tanks. He is one of the few monsters with access to MegaTaunt, and at Rank 3, gets SC: MegaTaunt. He is also one of the 4 monsters so far with Permanent Taunt as a trait, the 3 others being Clipeum, Rubellus and Koralle Brutalis. That's mean his allies had his absolute protection. Eisul even has access to 2 forms of deny, them being Possession and Total Blind. He can also protect allies from Possession. But that’s not all; He currently has the 7th highest Life in the game and is fast for a tank. All in all, he is one Water tank that's very tough to beat and earned him a spot in OP tier. Other Choices * Soul Hugger A monster that has Resurrection block + Abonimation trait. Although he is kind of like a half tank, he can be considered as the new anti-Samael because he has good dmg + Spirit Hater (200% against Spirit monsters), meaning that he can beat Samael in a single (or two) hit and he can block Samael's resurrection skill. He can also heal himself 100% + Double Healing and Double life, meaning that he can be hard to beat. * Toshiro Although Toshiro's role is offensive, he can also be used as a tank. Because there are two moves in his skill set that are very useful, like a "Taunt and Damage Mirror" move and a Self NER + Regeneration + extra turn move. Also, his SC is very useful against Thunder attackers like VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful (If he is faster than them and applies Taunt). * Neobuki A race monster. She is kind of strange. She can be used as 3 roles: Supporter, a tank and an attacker. Because she has a lot of buffs, like Control immunity, Torture immunity, Double damage,... But most of all, she has a good Health and the skill Yokodzuna Form applies Evasion to allies (not Neobuki), and applies Taunt and Double Life to herself, meaning that she can counter monsters like Zyla and VoltaiK. * Tankerion One of the monsters with the almost-godlike Artifact trait. It's one of the best tanks to use because of its trait, stats and moves. First of all, it can heal allies by 50%, 30% and 100% + NER (or precision) and heal itself by 30%. It can also MegaStun one enemy, apply Damage Reduction and Daze to one enemy and its special move deals insane damage AND it has a 50% chance of Instant Death. He is truly a force to be reckoned with. * Voytek Voytek can be considered as one of the best anti-Stunners/Freezers because two of his moves can apply 75% Shield and give Stun immunity + Freeze immunity and 100% Shield + NER to all allies. He can be used against freezers like Frostbite, or Frostwrath. Category:Tier list